Un Vento Ardente
by Ash1969
Summary: Kira defeats Josuke and Okuyasu but finds trouble and Jotaro in Italy.
1. Chapter 1: Kira is Unbreakable

**Chapter 1: Kira is Unbreakable**

Yoshikage Kira had a broken cheekbone and two shards of glass in his back. He was bleeding profusely on the asphalt and surrounded by his enemies. Many men would have accepted their fate and admitted defeat in his position, but not Kira. To him, fate was on his side.

Now, in his darkest hour, Kira was on the verge of victory. By revealing his name to a paramedic, he had activated his Stand Killer Queen's ability Bites the Dust. This would allow him to rewind time by one hour and escape his current predicament. All Killer Queen needed to do was bring its thumb into contact with its index finger.

Kira wasted no time in doing so, watching contemptuously as his foes tried to stop him. It was too late. The street Kira was in disappeared in an explosion, to replaced by a kaleidoscope of bizarre images. Suddenly, Kira found himself standing on a different street in the middle of the rain, holding the Stand Stray Cat.

The pain from his head and back were gone, replaced by a bruising in the left side of his chest- "You said "Yoshikage Kira" just now, didn't you?" Said someone from behind him. Turning around, Kira saw Josuke Higashikata and his friend Okuyasu Nijimura.

Kira realized that Bites the Dust had taken him back to his confrontation with these two earlier this morning. As Kira remembered correctly, he had accidentally revealed his name to them while boasting to his "son" Hayato Kawajiri.

Knowing what would happen next, Kira brought out Killer Queen to block a punch from Josuke's Crazy Diamond. Originally, Kira had gotten hit once by Crazy Diamond before summoning Killer Queen. So far, he was doing better in this fight than he had before.

Killer Queen and Crazy Diamond then engaged in a rapid exchange of fisticuffs, which ended with Killer Queen (and because of Stands transferring damage to their owners, Kira) getting kicked into a wall. That had also happened in the original version of this fight.

Kira then used Stray Cat (which he had hidden in Killer Queen) to shoot an air bubble which Kira's Stand turned into a bomb. Neither Josuke nor Okuyasu noticed Stray Cat and the latter assumed Killer Queen was trying to touch Josuke. Okuyasu's Stand the Hand used its ability to erase space to redirect the attack, unknowingly toward himself.

Seconds later, the bomb exploded, creating a massive wound in Okuyasu's side and knocking him out. As Josuke reacted in shock, Kira had Killer Queen and Stray Cat launch another air bomb at him. Hayato could see the bomb however, and was able to warn Josuke.

Crazy Diamond then used its ability to "fix" anything and created a wall by breaking the ground, blocking the explosion. At this point the fight was still proceeding as it had the first time around. Kira realized this, and had already planned what to do next.

He launched another bomb, knowing that Josuke would create another wall. The air bubble managed to squeeze through an opening until it was on the other side. Josuke realized this and ran, narrowly avoiding the explosion. Little did he know, that Kira had intentionally delayed the detonation.

He then ran towards Kira and Okuyasu as Killer Queen fired off another bomb. Josuke simply ran through it, knowing it was too close for Kira to activate without injuring himself. As Josuke healed Okuyasu, Kira launched one final air bomb.

Josuke couldn't avoid it without abandoning Okuyasu and he knew the wall wouldn't work anymore. Had Kira not intentionally avoided injuring Josuke earlier, Crazy Diamond would have "fixed" pieces of pavement in his shoulder to pull him away from the bomb. This had happened in the first iteration of the fight, but Kira had known and prevented it.

In desperation, Crazy Diamond tore a vein in Josuke's shoulder and threw the blood as fast as it could, cutting the air bubble in half. Unfortunately it did nothing to actually stop the bomb. Seconds later it exploded in Josuke's face.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: Life Goes On

**Chapter 2: Life Goes On**

Yoshikage Kira felt an overwhelming sense of relief as he looked down at the corpse of Josuke Higashikata. The blast from the air bomb had turned Josuke's face and brain into a bloody mess, but left his hair remarkably intact.

Turning his attention away from Josuke, Kira saw Hayato fall to his knees. Walking towards him confidently, Kira used Killer Queen to turn Josuke into a bomb and kill an unconscious Okuyasu. As Hayato could not see Stands, it seemed to him as if Josuke and Okuyasu had simply disappeared.

Unfortunately, the boy knew the truth behind Kira's ability. Tears began to run down his face as despair started to set in. Suddenly Killer Queen grabbed Hayato before vanishing into the boy.

Kira then spoke; "I've reactivated Bites the Dust, Hayato. By now, you should have realized it's useless to try and stop me. Run along, you're late for school." As he walked away, Hayato slowly got back to his feet and stared angrily but determinedly at Kira.

* * *

After showing up at work, Kira had to make an excuse to his boss about why his suit had a large hole in the front pocket. That was from when Hayato had attacked him with Stray Cat that morning.

Kira pretended that Hayato had hit him with a rock instead which his boss accepted satisfactorily. In the first version of this morning, Kira had made a similar excuse as to why he would be late to work.

The job he had taken from Kosaku Kawajiri after killing and assuming his identity was like his old job. Only, instead of being a senior manager with the Kameyu department store chain he was now a senior manager at a shipping company.

While he efficiently completed his work, Kira considered his next move. His three remaining enemies, Jotaro Kujo, Koichi Hirose, and Rohan Kishibe were all dangerous to confront even one on one.

As Koichi's ability to increase a target's weight had proved to be a direct counter to Sheer Heart Attack, the only ability Kira could use against Jotaro and Rohan, Kira decided to kill him next.

* * *

"Excuse me Jotaro but have you seen Josuke or Okuyasu?" Asked Koichi Hirose; "They weren't at school today." Jotaro was initially confused by Koichi's question before quickly becoming concerned.

"No Koichi, but I think we should talk to Rohan." The compulsive mangaka had not seen them either, and it began to dawn on all three of them that the worst may have occurred.

Koichi was the first to suggest visiting Ghost Girl's Alley to see Reimi Sugimoto. "Jotaro, Rohan-sensei, I don't want to jump to conclusions, but it couldn't hurt to ask Reimi, just to m-make sure." Jotaro visibly tensed up even as he and Rohan nodded. The pain Koichi's voice was impossible to mistake.

They all walked to Ghost Girl's Alley in silence. Reimi confirmed their fears; she saw Josuke and Okuyasu's souls pass on earlier that day. While Koichi cried and Jotaro stood in obvious but silent anger, Rohan spoke a few words.

"Josuke, although I disliked you from the moment we met, I've grown to respect you since then. Regardless of our personal animosity, I never meant what I said about your hair." "What do we do now?" Koichi said as he wiped tears off his face. Jotaro quickly came up with a plan of action.

"Since Kira knows he can't attack me or Rohan without using Sheer Heart Attack, he'll try to go after you next, Koichi. Me and Rohan can alternate between guarding you before and after school and searching for Kira." The three of them agreed on this before going their separate ways.

Meanwhile, at the Kawajiri household, Hayato began writing a letter…

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3: Stalemate

**Chapter 3: Stalemate**

Koichi Hirose, age 15, stared at the white envelope uneasily. There was no return address and Koichi had gotten too many nasty surprises over the past few months to be careless. After opening it slowly, he breathed a sigh of relief as the contents proved to be nothing but an ordinary letter.

As he started reading, that sense of relief quickly went away. The letter said: "He has a new weapon. A nearly invisible air bubble. Watch your back." Koichi got his house phone and dialed Jotaro's number. The situation had just gotten even more dangerous.

* * *

Yoshikage Kira watched in frustration as Koichi got in Rohan Kishibe's Nissan 300ZX sportscar. He and Jotaro had been doing this everyday for the past four days, leaving Kira with no opportunity to attack Koichi.

Something had to give sooner or later, Kira just didn't know what or when. In any case, he would just have to keep following Koichi. Still, things were looking good for Kira so far. He had sent a letter of resignation to his old job at Kameyu and disconnected his utilities at his old house.

He could still access his bank account under the name Yoshikage Kira as no one had declared him missing. The aforementioned letter to his work and a phone call had taken care of that. Kosaku Kawajiri had been very bad at managing money and Kira needed to pay off his irate landlord.

Kira had used Killer Queen earlier to pretend to pay his rent by stealing from him, but the man had counted and figured out he had been shortchanged. Another 500,000 yen later, and the landlord was once again satisfied. If he had actually tried to kick him out, Kira would have needed to kill him.

However, Kira was not a complete psychopath. He only killed to satisfy his, well, murderous impulses and to protect his "peaceful life". Otherwise, he handled situations calmly and diplomatically. Coming home a few hours later, Kira ate dinner and went to bed, while he and Hayato tried to avoid each other.

This continued to the next morning until Kira left for work. During his lunch break, Kira once more went to see Koichi get picked up from school. This time it was Jotaro in his own car. Over the next several days, this sequence of events repeated itself over and over again.

* * *

Jotaro, Koichi, and Rohan were meeting in the latter's house to discuss their hunt for Kira. Unfortunately, none of them had any leads, a fact that it seemed none of them could overcome. Koichi decided to make a bold proposal;

"Perhaps we could try to use me as a bait for Kira if I'm so important." Both Jotaro and Rohan shot down the idea, not wanting Koichi's death on their conscience and to lose their best defense against Sheer Heart Attack. Jotaro then dropped a bombshell:

"The Speedwagon Foundation wants me to leave Morioh to help them with other Stand investigations. As they happen to be the ones bankrolling my stay here, I can hardly say no. As Rohan can't guard you, Koichi, and look for Kira at the same time, I suggest we halt our search for the time being." Rohan and Koichi accepted this reluctantly, and for the first time in months an uneasy quiet settled over Morioh. At least for a year and a half…

To Be Continued


End file.
